


A Nice Vacation

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [83]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Draco has an accident while skiing, but his vacation is looking up.





	A Nice Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 30 of the Christmas challenge at dracoharry100 and the prompt 'skiing'.

"Ow, ow, ow," Draco said with a wince, trying to find a comfortable spot.

"Stop whining," Pansy hissed. "They don't help people who whine."

Draco shifted and bit back a swear. "I can't help if it hurts."

She shook her head and sat back in her seat. "First day out and you hit a rock. We've been doing this for years -- what happened?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Honestly. I just remember passing you and then waking up here."

"So you have a concussion, too," she groused. She tapped her foot, but he ignored it. 

He rubbed his forehead and winced when he found the bump where his head had hit something. It was a little sticky. He frowned at the blood on his finger tips. "Look, just go back out. I'll be fine. I'd hate to think both of our vacations are ruined."

She smirked. "As if yours is ruined. You'll be parked by the fireplace, flirting with every young thing that gives you the time of day."

He shrugged. "It does sound nice."

"It'd be nice for all of us," the Healer said from around the curtain which was pulled back.

Draco blinked, seeing Harry Potter wearing green robes and holding Draco's chart. Pansy snorted and gathered her things. "Oh, I know Draco will certainly have a nice time. You're the Healer here, Potter?"

Potter looked up. "Yes. Why?"

"So you live here?" she pressed.

"Of course," Potter said. "I don't know--"

She laughed and kissed Draco's forehead. "You'll be just fine, dear. Now I'm off to find a nice young man to show me how to ski. You two behave."

Potter watched her go with raised eyebrows. "She doesn't know how to ski?"

"Oh, she knows," Draco said. "It's a game she likes to play. I swear, all the men she finds know what she's up to so no worries on that count."

Potter nodded. "Alright. So let's see. Broken leg and possible concussion. We can fix you up, but you won't be skiing any time soon."

Draco shrugged. "It's all right. The bar here is usually very _welcoming_." He tilted his head. "Or we could spend some time together?"

Potter smiled, a little. "Ask me after I've given you your discharge papers." He winked. "I'll consider it."

Oh, yes, this would be a good vacation as Pansy had pointed out. Draco resolved to be a good patient and see if couldn't get Potter to play a little later.

And for the rest of his vacation.


End file.
